1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to uplink channel receiving apparatuses and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a third generation telecommunications scheme as represented by IMT-2000 (International Mobile Telecommunications-2000), there is special demand for an increased speed and capacity for downlink. As an example, 2 Mbps information transmission rate has been realized using a 5 MHz frequency band. However, for future telecommunications systems, there is demand for a further increase in transmission rate and capacity, and in cost reduction. Moreover, it is necessary to improve signal quality in uplink. Furthermore, it is also necessary to decrease power consumption of mobile terminals. Improving channel configuration in a telecommunications system to achieve higher quality in signal transmission is disclosed in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1    JP2003-259454A